Trocando os casais
by Lally Sads
Summary: Ninguém era de ninguém! Um círculo amoroso viciante e extremamente perigoso.


**#**

**Prólogo**

_James era perdidamente apaixonado pela Lily_

_Lily achava Sirius extremamente sexy_

_Sirius adorava o jeito que Marlene o desafiava_

_Marlene era encantada pelo cavalheirismo de Remus_

_Remus tentava a todo custo conquistar Dorcas_

_Dorcas só queria compromisso se fosse com James_

**Ninguém era de ninguém. Um círculo amoroso viciante e extremamente perigoso.**

**Não havia compromissos**

_- Sabe que não posso lhe dar o que quer, não é Lily? – ele virou para ela com aquele olhar cafajeste que ela tanto adorava._

_- Não estou pedindo sentimentos, Sirius. Apenas faça sua mágica!_

_Então ele a agarrou, preenchendo todo o vazio que ela sentia. Mas ela sabia que na manha seguinte iria se sentir vazia de novo, como sempre acontecia._

**Não havia juras de amor**

_- Faça um favor a si mesmo James e esqueça a Evans! Aquela garota não dá a mínima para você – disse enquanto jogava seus braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz. – Já eu, posso lhe dar tudo que quiser – e sorriu maliciosamente para ele._

_- Não quero nada de você, Dorcas! – disse enquanto tirava os braços dela e partia. Aquilo a abalou, mas o sorriso em seu rosto não sumia. Ele um dia seria dela, isso ela garantia!_

**Eram usados...**

_Ele suspirou enquanto a olhava deitada ao seu lado, linda até mesmo coberta de suor._

_- Eu amo você Dorcas!_

_- Sabe que isso não significou nada, não é Lupin? – disse se levantando e indo para o banheiro._

_Ele sabia. Por mais que ele quisesse, ela se recusava a ser sua por inteiro._

**...e descartados**

_- ... aí eu acordei e ele havia desaparecido – disse a ruiva, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar._

_- Ele sempre vai embora Lily. Entenda isso, Sirius Black não presta! – disse a morena tentando consolar a amiga, enquanto olhava um certo rapaz de cabelos castanhos entrar na sala de aula. - Remus Lupim é o único rapaz descente desse lugar – disse Lene para amiga._

_- Uma pena que seja louco pela Meadowes. – disse Lily fitando Remus, sem reparar no olhar de tristeza de sua amiga._

**Mas eles tinham sentimentos...**

_- O que acha que sou Lene? Ela tem um corpão e eu sou homem! – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos, ato que aprendeu com James._

_Ele tentou tocá-la, mas foi afastado pela morena._

_- A Lily é minha amiga e gosta mesmo de você, Sirius! Se não quer nada com ela, diga e pare de iludi-la!_

_Ele colocou aquele sorriso sínico no rosto, sorriso que a irritava._

_- Lily sabe muito bem no que se meteu, nunca prometi amor a ela. É só diversão! Ela sabe e gosta disso McKinnon. Aposto que você também adoraria..._

_A mão dela acertou em cheio seu rosto, com certeza ficaria marcado._

_- Você é um idiota Black! – disse saindo de perto dele._

_Aquilo o magoou. Não o tapa, mas as palavras dela. Ela o odiava e ele não suportava isso, ele era Sirius Black, ninguém dispensa Sirius Black!_

**...pelas pessoas erradas**

_- Lily... Lily espera, preciso falar com você! – disse correndo atrás dela._

_- Pela última vez James: não vou sair com você! – disse irritada. Droga, porque Sirius não agia assim com ela?_

**Até que um dia, eles cansaram disso**

_- Droga Sirius, porque não larga de vez a Lily! Eu gosto dela e você não a quer, amigos deveriam se ajudar, certo? – disse James impaciente._

_- Jimmy, não dou confiança à Lily faz mais de um mês. Só que aquela mulher me persegue! E a maluca da McKinnon não me dá a mínima chance, não entendo essas mulheres. Pelo menos o Remus pega a __Meadowes__._

_- De que adianta, se ela sempre corre atrás do James depois – disse triste, Remus._

**Alguém chega...**

_- Meus caros, que circulo vicioso é esse de vocês?- E lá estava Peter Pettigrew, encostado na porta de entrada da casa dos marotos. - Eu viajo por seis meses e vocês se metem em problemas?_

**...e promete colocar as coisas no eixo**

_- Não sei como vocês se meteram nisso, mas vou ajudá-los! Não me formei com honra em psicologia à toa._

_- Peter, aquele era um diploma fajuto de um curso da internet. Os donos do site foram presos!_

_- Remus, não tire a minha honra por isso! – disse Peter sorrindo, deixando os outros marotos assustados._

**Alguns casos parecem mais fáceis**

_- Vamos lá James, finja que sou a Lily – disse Peter parado em frente ao rapaz – me chame pra sair._

_- Hey... err, oi Lily... bem, você por acaso... – disse enquanto bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo._

_- Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei!_

**Outros parecem impossíveis**

_- A primeira coisa que você tem que aprender Sirius é que tem que olhar nos olhos da Marlene, e não mais pra baixo – disse olhando-o nos olhos._

_- E parar de dormir com a Lily! – disse James, olhando acusadoramente para o amigo._

_- Isso com certeza! – acrescentou Peter, enquanto Sirius fazia cara de inocente._

**E outros pedem força de vontade**

_- Da próxima vez que ela te procurar, não durma com ela Remus! – disse com pose de quem não aceita argumentos._

_- Mas Peter, já viu aquela mulher?_

_- Não quero saber Lupin, quando ela vier, dispense-a! – disse para desespero de Remus._

**Uma coisa é certa:**

_- Quando eu pego um caso, rapazes, ele é bem sucedido!_

**Peter não veio para brincar**

_- Seu diploma é fajuto Peter! – disse James_

_- E sua garota dorme com o Sirius! – revidou._

_- DORMIA PETER! NÃO DORME MAIS! – gritou o rapaz._

_- Porque eu não quero, caro Jimmy... – disse Sirius antes de ser acertado no rosto por uma almofada._

**Trocando os casais.**

_**Aqui, no Fanfiction!**_

_**#**_

**N/A:** É louca, eu sei, mas me veio esta ideia e foi impossível não escrevê-la! Só quero saber se há aceitação para depois me empenhar em escrevê-la. Então, reviews são importantes :D

Bye, Lally.


End file.
